I Get Lonely
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Oneshot Songfic, I Get Lonely by Corbin Bleu  ChadxRyan Complete


**I Get Lonely**

**Pairing: Chad/Ryan**

**Summary: One-shot Songfic, "I Get Lonely" by Corbin Bleu ChadxRyan**

Looking up at the stage, one would think it strange to see Chad Danforth sitting there on a stool with a microphone in his hand. But he was a man on a mission. He knew what he had to do and this seemed to be the only way. Was he nervous? Yes. Was he scared? Terrified. But he needed _**him**_ to know just how he felt.

For weeks Chad had tried talking to him. Begging his to tell him where he had went wrong. Chad had tried everything he could think of to get him back. But he wouldn't even give Chad the time of day anymore. And the strange part, Chad had no clue as to what had gone wrong. He thought they were happy together. He was happy with him and then on the day of their 6-month anniversary, he had told Chad that he needed space and that things just weren't going to work out. With that, he got out of Chad's car and walked away, in the pouring rain. Leaving Chad with no explanation and heartbroken.

So, here he sat, in front of most of the school, ready to pour his heart out to the one that got away, hoping against everything that this would show him just how much he meant to him and that he was miserable without him.

Slowly, the music started in the background. Raising his head, Chad looked out into the audience, seeking out the one that this song was for. His one. Bringing the microphone to his mouth, he began to sing.

**Sound of the rain on the roof of my car  
It haunts me in my sleep  
Passengers' side wearing that red scarf  
That I got you for our anniversary  
That's where you sat when you said to me  
You think that space is what you need  
Time to decide where you wanna be  
So now everytime that it rains**

At this people started looking around for someone with a red scarf. Chad however had his eyes closed. Singing with every fiber in him.

**I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce on us  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Everytime it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely**

You had a smile like summertime  
And hair like a gentle breeze

A sudden change in the weather  
You are no longer with me  
You wanted space I gave the universe  
You wanted time I gave eternity  
Tears of the sky remind me of the hugs  
So now everytime that it rains

Everyone in the room was silent. No one could believe what they were hearing. Someone had hurt Chad and they had hurt him bad. Some had turned to look at Taylor, but with tears in her eyes, she simply shook her head, indicating that it wasn't her Chad was singing too.

**I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce on us  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Everytime it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely**

Wicked memories (wicked memories)  
Playing with my mind (playing with my mind)  
Leaves me mentally solitarily confined  
You took a part of me  
And I am not the same  
Constantly reminded by the rain

Chad had now opened his tear filled eyes. As he began to sing the final part of his song, he slowly made his way off the stage, mike still in hard, searching out the one he was singing too.

**I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce on us  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Everytime it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely**

I get lonely  
I get so lonely  
Everytime it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely

To say everyone was stunned would have been an understatement when Chad stopped in front of Ryan Evans. As he sang the final words, Chad pulled Ryan into his arms and held him.

Pulling away, Ryan looked Chad in the eyes.

"That song. It's so beautiful. But so sad. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. But Chad, you realize that you just came out to almost the entire school, don't you?"

"Yeah, Ry, I do. It's not worth it being without you. I need you with me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let everyone else stand in our way. That is why you left me, isn't it? You thought I didn't want to come out to everyone. The night you left me I was going to tell you that I was finally ready. I had told my parents that night and while they weren't ecstatic, they were very understanding and accepting. I also told them I was in love with the most wonderful man in the world. My mom started talking about a wedding."

With tears in his eyes, Ryan pulled Chad into another hug.

"Oh God, Chad. I thought you were going to leave me, so I thought if I beat you to it, it wouldn't hurt as much. I was wrong. Its been killing me seeing you everyday and knowing that I had lost my chance to happiness."

"Never, Ry. I'm here and I am never letting you go again."

"Good, because I never want to be without you."

Finally realizing where they were and the fact that they weren't alone, Ryan turned around finally meeting his sister's eyes.

"Are you ok with this, Shar?"

Smiling at her brother, Sharpay turned and walked to where Chad was standing.

"Listen here, basketball boy..."

Dreading the worst, Chad braced himself.

"...take care of my brother. He loves you just as much as you love him. I have a very strong feeling that you are exactly what he needs."

Shocking Chad even more, Sharpay Evans, East High Ice Queen, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Turning back to her brother, she hugged him also.

"Of course I'm ok with it, Ryan. As long as you're happy I don't care who it's with. You're my brother and I love you. Your happiness means the world to me."

Turning to the rest of the room, she voiced her opinion loud and clear.

"Alright people, you had better listen and listen good, because I am NOT going to repeat myself! If anyone here has a problem with my brother and Chad, then you will be answering to me, get it? Got it? Good."

"That goes for me too! Anything you want to say to Chad or Ryan, you might as well say it too me as well! Because if I hear of anyone bad mouthing either one of them, there will be trouble."

Chad smiled when he heard his best friend, Troy Bolton stand up for them. Looking behind him, he saw Taylor and Gabriella as well as most of the Wildcats basketball team nodding in agreement.

Finally turning his attention back to Ryan, he pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Not caring who was watching, Chad deepened the kiss. Only breaking apart in need of air, Ryan smiled when he saw that everyone was smiling along with them.

"Gosh, boys, get a room!"

"Sure thing, Shar! Give us a ride home?" Ryan said, winking at his sister.

Smiling at her brother and his lover, she agreed.

"Sure, but only if you promise to keep it quiet. There are just some things a sister does not need to know about her brother."

Laughing, she turned and walked away.

Pulling Ryan close to him, they walked out of the auditorium. Hand in hand. Together for eternity.

Stopping at the doors, Ryan pulled the red scarf out of his bag. He placed it around his neck. Smiling, he took Chad's hand once more.

**A/N: Ok, people. There it is! Ever since I heard this song all I could think of was how much it needed a fic written about it. I can totally see Chad singing this to Ryan! Call me crazy people, but I love the thought of them together. And I know, its kinda cheesy, but I love it! LoL! So, please review and let know what you think. Tootles:)**


End file.
